Harry Potter and the Pokemon Universe
by elemental veela
Summary: I dont own anything but the plot or whatever that is! I do not own the characters or anything from anything! Harry and the ones he trusts perform rituals to leave a world that abandoned him
1. Chapter 1

HP – Pokémon Crossover

Summary:

By the age of 13, Harry had been abandoned by the Potters. As Harry is walking the street with his trunk and his only friends, Hedwig the snowy phoenix and Shadow the fox. As they are walking along Harry decides to send Sirius and Remus a message stating what happened and that he would be at Gringotts. While waiting at Gringotts he decided to get as much money as he could before he was stopped. Since the goblins liked him, he was able to withdraw over half of what was there. Before the withdraw the Potters vault had 25,000,000 galleons, 15,000,000 sickles, and 5,000,000 knuts. The amount the goblins helped harry withdraw was 18,750,000 galleons, 11,250,000 sickles, and 3,750,000 knuts. After that the potters were left with 6,250,000 galleons, 3,750,000 sickles, and 1,250,000 knuts and no way of getting it back. The goblins also made it so that where ever Harry went the money would automatically convert over to the same currency. When Remus shows up and picks Harry up, they go back to #12 Grimmauld Place and Harry tells them what happened. When all is said and done Sirius, Remus, and the newly arrived Severus and Minerva decide they all should leave. At that decision Severus discusses with Sirius and Remus about blood adopting Harry. When they agree, they ask Harry who also agrees. So he is now Harrison Daemon Snape since he did not want his first fathers name in his. As they finish the blood adoption they decide to do a forgotten ritual to send them all to another world. According to the notes they had on the other world they could take anything they wanted; money, clothes, and pets. If they were muggles they wouldn't change or gain anything. If they were magical their magic would change to all or certain abilities, depending on how strong their magic was. According to the power chart Harry would receive telekinesis, transporting, occlumency, legilemency, beast speaking, elements, and metamorphmagus. Sirius would receive transporting, occlumency, beast speaking, elements, and metamorphmagus. Remus would receive transporting, occlumency, beast speaking, elements, and metamorphmagus. He would also not be a werewolf in this new world. Tristan, the son of Sirius and Remus, would receive telekinesis, transporting, occlumency, legilemency, beast speaking, elements, and metamorphmagus; he also would be taking his wolf Tallis. Severus would receive telekinesis, occlumency, legilemency, beast speaking, and metamorphmagus. Minerva would receive beast speaking, telekinesis, elements, occlumency, and metamorphmagus. Before they left they sent Hedwig with notes stating what they did and how to accomplish the same thing if they wished to join them. The ones to join them later would be Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley; Dante Potter (Harrys' twin), Cedric Diggory, and Hermione Granger. When Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tristan, Severus, and Minerva arrived in the new world they found a home and learned about the creatures called Pokémon and all the details, with the occlumency and legilemency it made it very easy to obtain and sort the information. They also found out that they could have more than the usual 6 on them.

Characters and their Pokémon

Harry Snape Eevee (Havoc) (Black w/green swirls)

Vulpix (Ice) (Light blue w/dark blue swirls)

Moltres (Phoenix)

Mew (Sneak)

Staravia (Ace) (black w/blue swirls)

Ditto (Morph) (Blue)

Pets: Hedwig and Shadow

Sirius Black Growlithe

Houndour

Dratini

Eevee (blue w/light blue swirls)

Pidgey

Ponyta

Remus Lupin Eevee (yellow w/white swirls)

Charmander

Cyndaquil

Houndour

Zapdos

Garydos

Tristan Black Eevee (red w/orange swirls)

Vulpix

Spearow

Ditto

Ivysaur

Suicune egg

Pet: Wolf (grey w/white and black spots)

Severus S Ekans

Articuno

Eevee (white)

Meowth

Weedil

Ghastly

Minerva M Eevee (light blue w/white swirls)

Persian

Skitty

Blastoise

Lugia

Lapras

Dante Potter Eevee (green w/light green swirls)

Chikorita

Staryu

Totodile

Raichu

Chimchar

Abilities: beast speaking, occlumency, metamorphmagus, elements

Bill Weasley Machop

Machoke

Machamp

Hitmonlee

Hitmonchan

Hitmontop

Abilities: beast speaking, occlumency, transporting, metamorphmagus

Charlie W Charmeleon

Charizard

Salemence

Dragonaire

Dragonite

Scyther

Abilities: beast speaking, occlumency, elements, metamorphmagus

Fred Weasley Squirtle

Wortortle

Blastoise

Golden

Crabby

Kingler

Abilities: beast speaking, occlumency, elements, metamorphmagus

George W Magmar

Ponyta

Rapidash

Cyndaquil

Quilava

Vulpix

Abilities: beast speaking, occlumency, elements, metamorphmagus

Hermione G Abra

Kadabra

Alakazaam

Starduck

Chansey

Clefairy

Abilities: beast speaking, occlumency, telekinesis, legilemency, metamorphmagus

Cedric D Ditto

Eevee

Pidgey

Pidgeotto

Pidgeot

Steelix

Abilities: occlumency, legilemency, metamorphmagus, beast speaking, elements

Character Bashing

Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter, James Potter, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley

Character Pairings

James Potter – Lily Potter, Sirius Black – Remus Lupin-Black, Dante Potter – Hermione Granger, Harry Snape – (?)Ash, (?)Brock, (?)Ash/Brock, (?)Tristan, (?)Bill Weasley, (?)Charlie Weasley, (?)Fred Weasley, (?)George Weasley, (?)Fred Weasley/George Weasley, (?)Cedric Diggory, (?)Cedric Diggory/Charlie Weasley


	2. an

I am looking for a Ghost Writer to help me with my stories, I just like to come up with a detailed summary and get the ball rollin. If you would like to help send me an email with a sample of what you would use and we can see about using it. The email to send it to is earthmage77yahoo,com or just review. Thanks


End file.
